Gundam Wing:Dance among the sea
by ChibiBouncyNeko
Summary: Umm I'm not good at this. It's about a girl who is the sixth pilot not a typical one. Takes place after the series and Endless Waltz. Read on its more interesting than it sounds. Rated in case.


Okay okay I know the sixth pilot idea has been done alot..but heyy gimme a break I just started writing this...and sadly the idea has been in my head for more then two years. So yah I don't own Gundam Wing unfortunately, if I did Relena would be a much more ahh agreeable person. I do however own Miyoko, so don't take her! Oh and Relena is gets a little bit bashed in this so yah. 

I'm going to try to stick to the storyline as much as I can, but this takes place a little after Endless Waltz. Basically the summary is that a new terriost organization has come up and threatens the peace, so the Gundam Pilots are at it again. Miyoko is the sixth pilot, who met the others a little after the series, before Endless Waltz. She was a backup incase one of the pilots died or something, but was never needed in the war. Miyoko was on a mission in Endless Waltz and has just returned which is where the story begins.

----------------

Character Profile Name: Umino Miyoko Nicknames/Aliases: Tails(by Duo),Lady Tsunami(by enemies), Pilot 6, Little onna(by Wufei)  
Age: 14 Hair Color and Style: black wavy-ish usually in pigtails Eye Color: bluish purple Birthday: March 21 Etchin Orgins:Japanese Gundam: Umi no hana(Umi for short)-looks like Wing Zero but is a dark cereulean with sea green weapons-Kusari gama(small sickle with a long thing chain) or twin kodachis Family: grandmother, missing older brother

Miyoko is a friendly kind of girl, getting along with other people easily. Sweet and caring, she doesn't seem like a Gundam pilot, in fact she seems more like an typical,obedient Japanese school girl. But when she is on a mission, Miyoko seems like a very different girl, almost souless and robotic. Miyoko also gets annoyed easily by Relena and seems to like Heero just a little bit.

* * *

Prologue-I'm bored out of my mind!

"Man I'm so bored!" yawned Duo Maxwell, former pilot of Gundam Deathsycthe. He had brown hair in a braid and violet eyes. It was three months after the Mariemaia incident, and the pilots were settling into almost normal lives. They were all Preventers now and living almost normal lives. Duo was living with Hilde, while working as a Preventer.

"Maxwell, you braided baka, you're always bored," said Wufei Chang, former pilot of Gundam Shenlong. He had black hair in a ponytail at his neck and dark brown eyes. He was a full time Preventer, working with Sally Po and Lady Une, ladies he had come to respect.

"Yeah Wu-man but there's nothing to do!"

"Well there will be something for you guys to do soon enough," said a soft female voice.

Wufei and Duo turned to the doorway of the Preventer's office to find a young girl of 14 standing there. She was pretty with black wavy hair held back in two pigtails and unusual bluish purple eyes. She wore a black button up short sleeved shirt and a black mid thigh length skirt with black heels.

"Hey Tails!" said Duo happily, while Wufei just nodded at her.

Miyoko Umino, also known as Tails by Duo, smiled at both of the pilots. They were two years older than her and one of her closest companions ever since she became a Preventer. Lady Une had recruited her before the Mareimai incident, after finding out she had been a backup Gundam pilot and had been behind the scenes during the War.

"What are those files for Little Onna?" asked Wufei, using his nickname for her. Miyoko was litte, one of the smallest people at the Preventers. Wufei had called her that at first to make her annoyed, but now it had become his personal nickname for her.

"Some information for Lady Une," Miyoko said in her soft voice, "from my personal mission."

"Oh? Anything interesting?" Duo asked, getting up and heading towards Miyoko.

"Not for you," Miyoko grinned, "for Miss Une's eyes only."

Duo pouted and Miyoko giggled. "Well you could always tag along and find out," she said, "oh Miss Sally told me to tell you and Fei-san that Miss Une wanted you at her office."

Miyoko left the room, with DUo and Wufei tagging along behind her.

Miyoko entered Lady Une's office along with Wufei and Duo to find that Lady Une wasn't alone.

"Oh hi Quatre-kun, Trowa-kun, Heero," Miyoko said, greeting them in her soft voice. She place the files on Lady Une's desk. "Here's my reports and other ramblings Miss Une."

"So what have you been up to Miyo-chan?" asked Quatre Raberba Winner, former pilot of Gundam Sandrock. He was the smallest out of all the Gundam boys, with blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. Quatre and Miyoko were good friends, their relationship brotherly-sisterly.

Miyoko shrugged. "The usual, missions," she said, "how are things going with you?"

"Things are fine."

Miyoko turned to Trowa Barton, former pilot of Heavyarms. He was sitting there, silently, his arms crossed. He had light brown hair, the bangs covering one of his green eyes. "And how's life at the circus Trowa-kun? And Cathy-chan?" she asked.

"Its fine and so is Cathy. She sends her greetings," Trowa said, smiling at the younger girl. He had found out that Miyoko loved circuses and had often taken her to see him perform.

"And how are you doing Hee-man?" Duo asked Heero Yuy, who was leaning against the wall quietly.

"Hn."

Miyoko shook her head in amusement as Duo face faulted, complaining about the Perfect Soldier. Heero Yuy, former pilot of Gundam Wing Zero, a quiet boy two years older than her with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes.

"So umm Miss Une? What are we here for?" asked Miyoko, "I know you wanted my report, but I don't know why you wanted me to stay for your meeting with the others."

"Yeah," chimed in Duo, "why are we here? I'm bored."

Quatre and Miyoko sweatdropped. Lady Une sighed.

"I have a mission for you," she said, "concerning Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft."

"Relena? I thought her last name was Darlian?" said Duo.

"She changed it to Peacecraft," commented Lady Une, "probably because it captures the attention of the public more."

"So what's the mission?" asked Wufei.

"Miss Relena is having a party and will be making a peace speech at the party. At this party will be very important people."

"So you want us as bodyguards?" said Trowa.

"Yes, we have recieved information from sources saying there could possibly be an attack on these people," said Lady Une.

"But where do I fit in Miss Une?" asked Miyoko, "These guys are more than capable of taking care of things."

"Well I need you to guard Miss Relena where males cannot Miyoko," said Lady Une, "and there are times you're more helpful than these boys. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for you to attend a party once and awhile."

Miyoko pulled a face. "So I can't be behind the scenes catering? I have to wear a dress?"

"What Little Onna?" taunted Wufei, "afraid of dressing up?"

Miyoko stuck her tongue out at him. "No, but I don't see why I can't just be a waitress or something."

"Because it will be easier for you to be in the same room as the Vice Foreign Minister without raising some eyebrows," said Lady Une, "and you can be one of the boy's companions."

"Hey Tails you can always be my date," winked Duo.

"Nah, I think I'll go with a guy that won't grab my butt when dancing," grinned Miyoko, "er but I need a dress."

"Well you can work out those details later. You should stay at Quatre's mansion meanwhile with the others," said Lady Une, "mission accepted?"

"Mission accepted," came six voices.

"You know what," said Duo to Miyoko as they left the room, "I wanted something so I wouldn't be bored, but I'm still going to be bored out of my mind on this mission.

* * *

Yay! Tracy finished her first chapter! Reviews please!

Er who do you think Miyoko's going to end up with? You'll see by the end of this story...hopefully...


End file.
